


Be With You

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Kino's self indulgent NDRV3 AU (actual name possibly coming. maybe.) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: CLOWN FAM, Gen, Kinda, hap birth grape kid, i have logic, surprise its me again, this goes before TKR bc it. it takes place before it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: A little while after the whole group comes together in full, a nice surprise awaits the leader on his day of birth.





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SMALL GRAPE GREMLIN CHILD I LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY
> 
> listen....i can write things other than angst....i swear. look. its CUTE.
> 
> CLOWN FAM
> 
> im very tired rn my apologies

“Sakakooooo?”

This was...odd. Wherever D.I.C.E. went, it was always loud and full of chatter or some other noises. Not silent.

“Kirari-chan? Risa-chan? Sabine-chan?”

It was dark, too. Nothing seemed out of place, so clearly nothing was wrong.

“Ruogang-chan? Zain-chan? Kai-chan?”

So...where was everybody?

“Seamus-chan? Kyon-chan? Enzo-chan?”

Confused, he opened the door to the main room, and-

“SURPRISE!!”

Kokichi jumped as the lights suddenly flipped on, the single word being shouted by all the other members of D.I.C.E.. The entire room was decorated, banners strung up on the walls and streamers hanging from the ceiling fan. A bunch of presents were piled onto one of the chairs, and the table had multiple types of food on it, a decently-sized cake being the centerpiece.

Kirari grinned and giggled. “Surprise, Boss! Happy birthday!”

“K-Kirari, we already said ‘surprise’...”

“Don’t be a killjoy, Ruogang!”

As the others started talking, Kokichi just stared in surprise, before jumping slightly again as arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. When he looked up, Sakako’s smiling face met his.

“Sorry if we startled you too much, Ko. We just wanted to keep this top secret.”

“Yeeep!” Kai grinned. “The party itself was Sakako’s idea, but we all pitched in a lil. For example,” he said as he slung his arm over Ruogang’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Ruo and I put up the banners!”

“Kyon picked all the decor itself out.” Sabine smiled. “And Zain and I put up the streamers.”

“Seamus made the food.” Risa pointed to the table. “And I put lil’ spells in each of ‘m. Stuff like good luck and such.”

“She’s correct about that.” Seamus nodded, before smiling. “But the cake was all Kirari.”

Kirari shook her head. “I can’t take _all_ the credit, Seamus!” She then pointed behind Kokichi. “It’s Sakako who designed it! She helped with a bit of the baking, too!”

“Eh, I tried my best. It’s _your_ baking prowess that helped it to come out so well.” Sakako then looked back down at Kokichi. “Well, Ko? What do you think?”

Kokichi was just...stunned. They’d done all this, gone through all this trouble...just for him? Just for one birthday?

This was...he...

“...you guys really love spoiling me, y’know?”

God, he could just _feel_ the dorky smile on his face, and the tears of sheer happiness running down his cheeks. Sakako softly smiled and tightened the hug, and the rest of D.I.C.E. slowly trickled over to join in.

After a little while, everyone broke apart, and Kai grinned.

“Aaaalright, we’ve put it off long enough, everyone! Let’s PARTY!!”

 

* * *

 

 

The party went on for hours. Kokichi never once stopped smiling.

And eventually, after food, games, dancing, and more...it was time for gifts.

After opening all of them, though, he noticed something.

“Where’s the one from you, Sakako?”

The girl smiled, as if she had been waiting for that question. “One sec, Ko.”

She got up, left the room...then, a few minutes later, came back with something in her hands.

A dark purple acoustic guitar, one Kokichi recognized as the one that he had gotten Sakako for one of her own birthdays. His confusion and curiosity only grew when he saw it.

Sakako sat down on the floor, then patted the space next to her, beckoning her brother over. He quickly moved to sit next to her, and one every one else sat down nearby, she got into position, took a deep breath, and...

 _“Child by my side..._  
_Treasure in my life..._  
_Listen to my song and know you’ll always be my light...”_

Kokichi’s eyes widened as she began singing, playing the guitar alongside it. A soft smile then formed on his face.

A song. She had written a special song, just for him.

 _“Know you are safe here..._  
_Held within my arms..._  
_And as long as I am here you’ll never need face any harm...”_

He leaned against Sakako, making sure not to get in her way. Her own smile grew, as did those of the others around them.

A warm feeling was in his chest. He was here, next to his beloved older sister, surrounded by the found family that loved him, and that he loved back.

This was the absolute _best_ day of his life.

 _“As I sing this song I promise to stay in your life..._  
_To hold you and protect you and to never leave your side..._  
_Forever, then, and onward, these words, they shall ring true..._  
_For my life and for yours I swear to always be with you...”_

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: that is indeed an original song. i wrote it. I HAVE THE GOOGLE DOC I HAVE PROOF
> 
> tho in canon, sakako wrote it. bc she's good at that stuff.
> 
> ALSO USE THE FOLLOWING URL TO LEARN ABOUT CLOWN FAM BC I LOVE THEM AND THEY ALL DESERVE TO BE HAPPY OK THANKS GOODBYE
> 
> http://ultequivocator.tumblr.com/post/172104051806/dice-members


End file.
